villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lysandre
Lysandre (in Japanese: フラダリ Fuladari) is the main antagonist of the 2013 Pokémon video games Pokémon X and Pokémon Y, and the anime season XY & Z. He is the boss of Team Flare. He was voiced by Hideaki Tezuka in the Japanese version of the anime, and H.D. Quinn in the English version. Appearance Lysandre is a pale man, with blue eyes and with pointed red hair and beard. He is also a very tall man. Lysandre also wears a black suit, lined in red and black dress shoes. He also wears a pair of black gloves with no fingers, and as having a Mega Ring on his left middle finger. Personality Lysandre at first seems to be a kind thoughtful man who loves Pokemon and sees the beauty in everything. but it turns out the Lysandre is so obsessed with preserving the beauty in the world that he wants to exterminate all humans and Pokemon, that are not members of Team Flare in order to protect them from selfish humans trying to exploit them. and also to preserve the planets limited resources Lysandre is also shown to be hypocritical, because despite all his preaching about human greed Lysandre himself is quite greedy as it costs 5,000,000 Pokedollars to join Team Flare. And also he is pretty selfish himself despite it being one of the main reasons for his goal. But despite all of this, Lysandre is not completely heartless as at a few points he expresses remorse at the thought of killing many humans and Pokemon but he genuinely feels that this is the best thing for them in the long run. and also unlike many other villainous leaders, Lysandre is shown to treat his Pokemon well and even have a bond with them, especially in the Anime, as shown by his Gyarados being able to Mega-Evolve. In the anime, it's shown that Lysandre along with Team Flare were once good people who helped a town that was devastated. But he eventually realized that the people were becoming greedy and arrogant so he changed his motive Lysandre's Pokémon 668Pyroar.png|Pyroar ♂ 620Mienshao Dream.png|Mienshao ♂ 430Honchkrow Dream.png|Honchkrow ♂ 130Gyarados Dream.png|Gyarados ♂ 718Zygarde_Dream.png|Zygarde (x2) (Anime, controlled) XerneasIMG_1527.PNG|Xerneas (Ultra Sun) YveltalIMG_1528.PNG|Yveltal (Ultra Moon) Gallery Lysandreanime.png|Lysandre in the Pokémon anime. Team_Flare_Scientists_Young.png|Lysandre and Team Flare in the past. Lysandre's Death.png|Lysandre's defeat in the anime. Mega_Evolution_Act_II_23.png|Lysandre manipulating Alain to gather Mega Evolution energy. 300px-Ultra_Sun_Ultra_Moon_Team_Rainbow_Rocket.png Trivia *Lysandre has similarities to the Diamond and Pearl antagonist and Team Galactic boss, Cyrus, with his goal of creating a new world. They also have two similar Pokémon: Honchkrow and Gyarados. Both are the main antagonists of a specific season of the anime besides Giovanni, and are killed in a climactic conclusion to their arc in both the games and the anime. *His role of being Team Flare's leader can be considered obvious as he goes on long tangents about beauty and global destruction, has fiery red hair, dresses like someone associated with Team Flare, and owns a café that Team Flare members frequent. *He is the inventor of the Holo Caster. *He is the descendant of the brother of AZ (the ancient king of Kalos). AZ was similar to Lysandre, as they both used the Ultimate Weapon in an attempt to "beautify" the world, or purify it from what they deemed as "corruption". *Lysandre is one of three people in the main storyline to use a Mega Pokémon during battle, the others being the fighting-type Gym Leader Korrina and the Kalos Champion Diantha. After defeating the Elite Four and Diantha, your primary rival (Serena or Calem) gains the ability to use Mega Evolution as well. *Lysandre's cybernetic suit, the Lysandre Machine, was meant to be used to drain Xerneas/Yveltal's power into the ultimate weapon. It was invented by the electric-type Gym Leader, Clemont. *Elite Four member Malva was a member of Team Flare and therefore knew Lysandre. *His Mienshao is the only Pokemon on his team that isn't a dual-type. This isn't the case in Pokémon Ultra Sun due having Xerneas a pure Fairy type on his team. *Curiously, unlike most villains, Lysandre expresses friendly feelings towards the player and sends frequent messages to him/her on the Holocaster to dispense advice or sayings that espouse Team Flare ideology. When he reveals himself to be the leader of Team Flare, he invites the player to join Team Flare rather than threatening to wipe them out, citing his/her "great potential" to make the world a better place. *Lysandre's Gyarados knows Iron Head and Outrage, which it cannot learn unless if taught from a Move Tutor. This can be done either by trading with Omega Ruby or Alpha Sapphire, or importing it from Generation V through Pokémon Bank after learning it from Generation IV or V's Move Tutors. *Lysandre's hairstyle was stylized to somewhat resemble a male Pyroar's mane, one of his Pokémon. *In appearance, he is similar to Ganondorf: the main antagonist of The Legend of Zelda franchise; also, they both have red hair. *Lysandre shares many similarities to the real-life dictator Navigation Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Destroyers Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Pokemon Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Big Bads Category:Male Category:Non-Action Category:Delusional Category:Honorable Category:Extravagant Category:Obsessed Category:Greedy Category:Leader Category:Kidnapper Category:Misanthropes Category:Immortals Category:Remorseful Category:Tragic Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Hypocrites Category:Brainwashers Category:Mastermind Category:Affably Evil Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Abusers Category:Control Freaks Category:Hegemony Category:Crime Lord Category:Lawful Evil Category:Social Darwinists Category:Wealthy Category:Nihilists Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Liars Category:Arrogant Category:Elitist Category:Egotist Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Homicidal Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Terrorists Category:Betrayed Category:Sophisticated Category:Mentally Ill Category:Suicidal Category:Genocidal Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Mongers Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Businessmen Category:Deceased Category:TV Show Villains Category:Totalitarians Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Charismatic Category:Gangsters Category:Thugs